


It only gets better

by Bringeroflight



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MY BABIES, moving in, post 3x03, post tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: Fluffy post tsunami fic of my fave 9-1-1 family."Buck is still recovering from the tsunami and almost every day Chris asks to be dropped off at Buck's and sometimes Eddie asks him to come over."





	It only gets better

**Author's Note:**

> It's after 3x03 but anything after that doesn't exist.  
Title from the song It only gets better by WILD

Buck is still recovering from the tsunami and almost every day Chris asks to be dropped off at Buck's and sometimes Eddie asks him to come over. Buck loves Chris and is amazed by him every day so he enjoys hanging with Eddie and Chris. Usually when Buck comes over he ends up eating dinner with them, playing games with Chris and staying the night in the guest room.

After a couple of months of this Eddie comes up with an idea one night when Buck falls asleep while reading a story to Chris. After Buck left for his PT appointment the next morning, Eddie runs his idea by Chris. When Eddie's done telling Christopher, his eyes go wide with joy and a smile on his face that looks like it will stretch for miles if he could. Later that week Buck came over for dinner. He notices that Chris is usually excited. Not that he is never not but there's an extra glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Hey buddie what's happening you're so excited today", Buck asks.

"Nn..nothing just exc..cited for dinner", Chris replys with a sly grin on his face.Buck sees that they are having casserole for dinner which is not Christopher's favorite but he keeps that to himself. 

After talking about their days, there's a lull in the conversation which Eddie takes advantage of.

"So Buck, I've been thinking you spend so much time here with me and Chris" he pauses as Buck thinks to himself that Eddie is about to kick him out for spending to much time at his house.

He continued, "You should move in. Half your clothes are already here, you've sleep in the guest bedroom so much that Chris call it 'Bucks Room' now", Buck laughs at that a little, still taking in what Eddie is asking him.

"And Chris and I love you being here. You play games with Chris and he's so happy when your around. Also my house is close to the station than your apartment so when you get back to work it'll take less time, and I'm rambling aren't I, umm so what do you think?" 

"I thought that you were kicking me out," Buck laughs a little. "Eds I would love to but are you sure, I wouldn't want to be an imposition."

Eddie smiles at him, "Buck like I said you basically live here, it's not a problem."

"I mean yeah, sure but only if Chris is okay with it"

"Ye..es Buck pp.. please!" Chris says with the puppy dog eyes he knows Buck can't resist.

"Okay then I guess I'm moving in."

"Yay, n..now you can re...ead to me eve...ery night, Buck!", Chris says.

"I think he already does that buddy" Eddie says with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr : @cpt-cevans
> 
> It feels like it will never update but I promise I will, once it gets going and I have a clearer idea of where its going updates will be more frequent.


End file.
